politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxburo
Overview *'Ruler:' Fox Fire *'Government type:' Theocratic Parliamentary Republic *'Capital:' Vytal *'Other Major Cities:' Kalakovgrad, Swords, Detrathe, Nepria *'Climate:' Temperate/Tundra *'National Religion:' None *'Currency:' Ruble *'Languages:' Irish, Chinese (Both official), Russian, Norwegian, English, Japanese. *'Alliance:' Arrgh Geography and Climate Foxburo is an island nation in the northern hemisphere with a temperate and tundra climate. Mostly mountainous with with temperate forests covering about 34% of the nations land. Its home to Mt. Aen, one of Orbis' largest composite volcanoes. The average temperatures of Foxburo range from about -32°- 42°F in the winter and 22°- 94°F in the summer. Economy The foundation of Foxburos economy was created on steel and munitions manufacturing as well as banking and investments in foreign nations. Culture Foxburo is a nation well known for its diverse cultures and people including east Asian, Slavic, Nordic, and Celtic. Taoism is the largest religion in Foxburo, although the state does not recognize any official religion. Other major religions include Catholicism, Orthodox Christianity, Celtic and Norse Paganism and Islam. The citizens of Foxburo are resilient yet welcoming people, generally open to immigration and other cultures. Foxburan cuisine is generally based on seafood, dairy, rice and potatoes, which tend to make up many of the traditional dishes in Foxburo. Popular beverages include tea, coffee, and alcoholic beverages such as beer, whiskey, sake and wine. Gender equality is highly promoted in Foxburo, although there is no legal concept of marriage. Women have the right to an abortion in Foxburo so long as the procedure is preformed within the first trimester of pregnancy. Capital punishment is constitutionally banned while occupational discrimination based on age, gender, sexual orientation, religion, race or membership of the traveling community is illegal. Media Foxburo Journal (FJ) is a government run media and is the primary media source for Foxburo citizens. Media is regulated by the government in Foxburo, although the government is generally lenient about restrictions as to not violate freedom of speech. Military The military is made up of the Army, Navy and Air Force of Foxburo. It is small but well equipped, with a full time navy, air and ground force. RoF works in partnership with Arrgh in military operations around the world. Politics Foxburo is a Republic under the leadership of the President. The Senate is the unicameral national parliament. There are five official political parties in Foxburo. Sionnach The official party of President Fox Fire. Sionnach is moderate-left party, but generally has some politically conservative policies and has always worked closely with the Communist Party. Sionnach became popular during the Red Fox Revolution when the Fox Party (now Fianna Fox) lost popularity due to accusations of corruption, human rights abuses and an ongoing civil war. FP was later forced out of power by Sionnach and the Communist Party- Fox Fire was named a Premier and CPRoF took control of the government while allowing the Fox Party to remain as a political party under required reforms. Communist Party The Communist Party of the Republic of Foxburo (CPRoF) is a party that traditionally, has always worked closely with Sionnach. The party is heavily influenced by the politics of Socialism, Marxism, Leninism, and Trotskyism. CPRoF became popular during the Red Fox Revolution when the Fox Party (now Fianna Fox) lost popularity due to accusations of corruption, human rights abuses and an ongoing civil war. FP was later forced out of power by Sionnach and the Communist Party- Fox Fire was named a Premier and CPRoF took control of the government while allowing the Fox Party to remain as a political party under required reforms. Nationalist Party A party that is rather divided compared to other parties in RoF. The Nationalist Party consists of a variety of different Nationalist beliefs and has historically held small number in the Senate. It is generally popular among the Slavic population and far right ideologies. Fianna Fox A conservative party that is highly respected by much of the nation, particularly among the Celtic population. FF is the remnants of the Fox Party. Despite past conflicts and creating a civil war, they have been able to maintain respect and influence throughout Foxburo as "the only conservative party." They maintain a very strong public voice. Independents A party of various political ideals merging into one. Overall, the Independents tend to attract conservatives and libertarians. History September 2014 09/29/2014 * The Socialist Republic of Foxburo (SRoF) founded in the city of Vytal * SRoF joins Socialist International. 09/30/2014 * SRoF annexes the city of Kalakovgrad. Novermber 2014 11/11/2014 * SRoF annexes the city of Swords December 2014 12/18/2014 * Foxburo places an embargo on the nation of Apache PMC for unjustified attacks against foreign nations. 12/19/2014 - 12/24/2014 * Apache PMC launches air strikes on Foxburos capital city of Vytal. * SRoF strikes back and quickly pushes Apache forces back, ending the conflict and causing heavy damage to Apache PMC. January 2015 1/1/2015 * City of Detrathe founded. 1/15/2015 * SRoF declares war on Saturn in defense of Socialist International. * Foxburo embargoes New Red Alliance. 1/16/2015 * France declares war on Foxburo in defense of Saturn. 1/25/2015 * Foxburo is attacked by Romulus February 2015 2/2/2015 - 2/8/2015 * Foxburo is attacked by WashingtonDC. * Foxburo is attacked by Techno Union. * Foxburo is attacked by Slicktenstein. 2/11/2015 * Fox Fire requests an end to the pirate raids by Arrgh. * Pirate raids cease. 2/20/2015 * City of Nepria founded. 2/24/2015 * Foxburo embargoes The United States of America. March 2015 3/2/2015 * Foxburo embargoes the Spanish State. * Foxburo announces international embassy, condemnation and embargo against ISAF. 3/5/2015 * Foxburo ends the embargo placed on Spanish State after the nation leaves ISAF. * Foxburo ends embargo placed on New Red Alliance. 3/7/2015 * Foxburo declares war on Canada in efforts to increase the Red color stock. 3/12/2015 * Foxburo forces withraw from Canada after major victories in Niagara Falls. 3/23/2015 * Anti-Communist protests break out in the city of Swords. April 2015 4/8/2015 * Anti-Communist protests turn into violent rebelion 4/11/2015 * Cease fire is reached between rebels and government forces. * Peace talks take place. 4/13/2015 * War breaks out between Socialist International and Mensa HQ. 4/14/2015 * Foxburo surrenders to Mensa HQ. * Peace between rebels and Foxburo government. * Foxburo leaves Socialist International. * Foxburo joins the Dutch East India Company (VoC). 4/17/2015 * Foxburo military shoots down airliner to prevent possible infection during the outbreak of Z1 virus. May 2015 5/5/2015 * Mt. Aen Erupts, causing mass damage in the city of Swords. ??/??/???? * Nation of Foxburo collapses. October 2015 10/11/2015 * Nation of Foxburo re-established. * Foxburo joins Arrgh. 10/27/2015 * Foxburo becomes involved in Arrghs war with declarations against Viridian Entente. November 2015 11/5/2015 * War with UPN and VE ends. * City of Swords recaptured. 11/17/2015 * City of Detrathe recaptured. 11/25/2015 * Foxburo attacked by Jihadists from Arabia. * Fox Fire orders full scale retaliation against Arabia. December 2015 12/2/2015 * City of Nepria recaptured. January 2016 1/9/2016 * The Monroe Republic declares War on Piracy - Foxburo attacks United Arms Manufacturers. 1/10/2016 * MDMA enters War on Piracy - Foxburo attacks PyroStat. 1/14/2016 * War on Piracy ends. Foxburo and Arrgh are victorious. * City of Arkaley founded. 1/16/2016 * War on Piracy is followed by Rum War.